Night Raiders
by Inary
Summary: A post-apocalyptic world in a futuristic universe with vampires, there is a war against the church and it's corruption. This is a minor plot inside a bigger story called 'Materialize', that tells the story of Selos, a vampire, and Hendricks, a human. Selos accidental and successfully infiltrates de church's dark order, but then problems pick up...
1. Intro

**Materialization**

_**"Ever heard of this? The course of the world is about to change."**_

Ages have gone by; the world is rotting to shambles. The skies are damaged; the air is poisonous and the suns radiation filters through the atmosphere as fiercely as ever. Lands are barren, nature is a rare sight nowadays and lakes are tainted. Earth has been infected to the very core.

The source of such disgrace lies on the shoulders of humans, a burden they seem to ignore and turn fault to everyone but themselves. They are too greedy, technology and several years of war brought destruction over their own kind.

In this futuristic world, the only thing that keeps them from extinction is their own executioner. Thanks to technology, they developed capsule cities to conceal themselves from the outside world, allowing them to endure the hard times. These cities are ruled by the church. Religion took over as the new government, keeping the population ignorant about their current situation while recruiting in secret those outstanding people for a several number of different tasks.

Those who didn't agree with this government live outside in the wild, in small towns scattered all over the world. These are the people who risk contracting several lethal illnesses due to exposure to radiation and air contamination, not to mention the scarce food sources; nonetheless, these people are more aware of their condition: Vampires are attacking humans again and their numbers are growing.

Yes, vampires; those undead creatures started abducting people and now were starting to annihilate entire towns for unknown purposes, to humans at least. Actually, ages ago, vampires were almost exterminated due to a bio-weapon massive war (alongside the Earth's toxic condition) and their distinguished long life-spam shortened. They no longer live forever, instead, they started deteriorating at a faster rate; they also lost or got weakened some of their trademark powers. Now, vampires can be affected by common bullets and no longer possess an inhuman speed or power, at least not all of them. Most vampires, who were turned against their will, were more than glad to disintegrate and disappear; while a few others truly evil remained, and those were who caused trouble nowadays. Those vampires are seeking revenge and searching for a cure, a way to restore their former glory, vampires thirsty for blood of the people who damaged their reputation.

The church, of course, acknowledged this. Although the try to maintain this out of public, they send small squads of capable humans on missions to raid strategic points out of vampires to weaken their forces and prevent a bigger conflict; though, they are just delaying the imminent war that is about to break loose. Vampires taking over the world and humans ignorant of the predator stalking from the shadows...


	2. Hendricks

**Information**

**Name:** Finnick A. Hendricks  
**Age:** 19  
**Height:** 5'10"  
**Race:** Human  
**Job:** Bartender by day and part of the 'special' forces by night. These 'special' forces are part of an underground fraction, which look to eradicate the vampires.

**Personality:** Finnick is a bit of a rebel at heart. He tends to exude leadership qualities, however, he prefers to blend in and take on a lesser role in the forces. Finnick doesn't really enjoy being praised or having attention focused on him. These are, of course, just several reasons as to why he finds the position of leader distasteful.

Being charismatic is second nature to him and he tends to not take things seriously. The lack of seriousness he tends to show can make his opponents underestimate him. Unbeknownst to most, Finnick is quite skilled in combat especially with a handgun.

His biggest problem is being too blunt, as it usually gets him and his comrades into battles that aren't really necessary. He enjoys getting into fights because he has nothing to lose; this trait can make some believe he is reckless and that perhaps he is looking for a death wish. Why this is, nobody knows.

Finnick seems to have a preference for alcohol and can sometimes be seen drinking at the local bar. Some say that he does it to drown out his memories. Others believe he does it because he can't handle the stress of his government job.

**Background:** Not much is known about Finnick. It is said that he just appeared out of nowhere one day. Supposedly, he had gotten into some trouble with the government and as punishment he was to join the 'special' forces to repent for his sins. These sins are most likely the reason why Hendricks drinks a lot, or so they say.

* * *

**"Hendricks!"** came the loud booming voice of his commander.

_Shit_, he cringed while ducking his head under the metal desk to hide. The volume of the commander's voice made Finnick's head throb.

Hendricks knew that he was most likely in trouble for his behavior last night. Everything was going great until a couple of strangers walked into the Plexus bar, stirring things up. Instead of just 'walking away,' which was considered the smart thing to do, Finnick had mouthed off causing the group of men to get pissed off. After a few overturned chairs and smashed windows, he had walked out with a few cuts and bruises. However, the same thing couldn't be said for the idiotic thugs, who were escorted off to the nearby hospital.

His boss, Meyers, wasn't pleased by what had happened and threatened to fire him the next time he got into a brawl while on the job. The damages were, of course, subtracted from his paycheck leaving him with maybe 50 coins left to spend. That could maybe buy him three drinks tonight? Who needed food, right?

**"Hendricks!"** the commander growled again just as he yanked Finnick up by the scruff of his neck. The fast movement caused the room to spin and he almost heaved whatever was left in his stomach from last night.

**"Uh, hello Commander,"** he said nonchalantly. **"Is there something I can help you with?"** Finnick watched as his commander's face turned from red to purple in less than a second. He was angry; very angry. The purple highlights now seen in the commander's chubby cheeks didn't contrast well with his green hair or so Hendricks thought. He was going to make a comment about this to his commander, but thought it wise not to.

**"I swear Hendricks! If it wasn't the catastrophe last week you caused it's now stirring up trouble in the public eye! What the hell did I tell you about keeping a low profile?!"**

"I believe the exact words you used sir was 'to act normal.' The last time I checked starting brawls is me being normal."

What happened after that, Finnick didn't quite know. There was a lot of yelling and cursing. Then he was suddenly dragged off and thrown into one of the locker rooms, where he was expected to clean everything with a toothbrush. It felt like hours had passed until someone had come to get him.

**"In trouble again Hendricks?"** asked one of the newbie soldiers, as he escorted Finnick to the meeting room.

**"Well, you should know me by now Regers, if I'm not in trouble then you should be terribly concerned. I didn't make it this far strictly on good behavior."**They exchanged knowing smiles.

The halls were eerily quiet, which could only mean one thing: trouble. He wasn't really one to worry about such things, but the commander took everything seriously. The government would always stress the importance of protecting the people and how vampires were the real enemy. Every time someone would mention the vampires, all Hendricks would say in reply is, **"Let them come."**

They pushed open the metal doors to the meeting room to reveal a table conformed in a circular shape. The 3-D computer system was currently flashing images of things that were being discussed. It seemed the elites had shown up today. The elites are the topnotch soldiers, who beckon to the government's wants and needs. You could tell who they were based off of their red pins and smug looks. The elites considered themselves to be the best of the best and they looked down on soldiers like Hendricks.

He leaned up against the wall and listened to them speak of tight security along the border. It had been said that there was some movement towards one of the outside human towns. It could only be assumed that the vampires were making an attack so close by to the city in order to strike fear in some of the civilians. The government never protected the outside towns because the townspeople had shunned the government's lifestyle and even rejected their religion. The elites ordered certain ranks to keep watch and luckily Finnick's wasn't one of them. He had the night off, which was good news for him since it meant he'd be bartending at Plexus and maybe sneaking a few shots in as well.

_Later..._

To exit the underground barracks, he swiped his ID badge through the system panel along with a picture of his cornea. Their 'special' forces unit was located inside a high tech weapon store. Finnick had exchanged his soldier uniform for the typical bartender outfit he always wore. He had a gold automatic handgun strapped to his left shoulder for safety measures. He nodded to the store owner on his way out as an acknowledgment of 'goodbye.' The streets were alive with people, music, and lights. Laughter surrounded him with the smell of cigarettes.

_Damn, how he craved a good cigarette right now._ He reached into the back of his pant pocket to pull out the last cigarette he knew was there. Hendricks lit the cig and smoked it while walking to Plexus. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was going to be another boring night of waiting on rambunctious customers and creepy old men, who were looking for dates.

**"Boss,"** he said in greeting as he walked into the bar.

**"Cigarette out Hendricks and I expect good behavior tonight!"** came Meyers strict reply. It seemed his boss was still mad about last night.

**"I can assure you I'm always on my best behavior."** Meyers snorted at Finnick's retort.

He flicked his dying cigarette into one of the nearby trash cans and stepped behind the bar. It was crowded in Plexus as usual and tonight it seemed the lack of interesting people was not missing. _It's gonna be a long night_, he thought to himself while turning to help his first customer.


	3. Selos

**Information**

**Age:** Around 20 in appearance  
**Height:** 5'10"  
**Race:** Low class vampire  
**Job:** Spy & Assassin. Part of his job includes stalking people and obtaining information from the government, but also getting read of potential threats for vampires. Works quietly maintaining a low profile. Still, his job depends on his master's orders and needs.

**Personality:** Selos is rather quiet at first due to his nature. A vampire surrounded by human beings, a rather risky situation; he is in danger at all moment. Much to his dismay, there is nothing he can do against the orders received from his Master, being bound by blood.

Beyond his obliged serious and cold attitude he is truly a trouble maker, a teaser and a badass. He really doesn't care for anyone but himself and only wants to have fun. He is rebellious and enjoys being so. Reason why he loathes people bossing him around and usually releases his fury on those he gets to murder.

Being a vampire gifted him with a strange attracting aura, he isn't charismatic in the usual way someone would expect, but his rebel personality results utterly enchanting, specially toward females. His abilities vary from a small range of powers like an increased power, speed and senses, but he gets easily injured by common things that would hurt a human, as well as those that could annihilate a vampire. Also, he easily hides his pointy ears under his hair or with ingenious piercings to dissimulate it at least, and regarding his fangs, lucky enough they aren't as big nor sharp as someone would expect.

He has a big problem with his personality since most of the time he acts before thinking, which almost cost him his life several times in the past. Yet he has been witty enough to survive and clean up his own mess.

Talking about his more human side, he tends to hide and bury it, since this part of himself creates conflicting feelings. Being robbed from his humankind, he hates others for having what he can't anymore but would also love to feel at ease with himself in the end.

**Background: **Asides he was turned a vampire against his will and he follows orders without wanting to, not much is known about him.

* * *

The metallic stink drenched the extent of the area, it crept into his nostrils without being able to do anything about it. It was nauseous, he felt the room spinning or so he thought, since he couldn't see, it was pitch black. Everything was in complete darkness except for the occasional threads of lightning that sneaked in, hardly illuminating his surroundings; nonetheless, he was certain of his location due to the cracking sound of wood on the ceiling at the sight of footsteps. He was on a basement, hidden away from the raging holocaust outside.

His eyes readjusted to the shadow as he reached out his arms trying to feel his surroundings, desperately trying to find with his hands the heat of the body adjacent to his. Before completing his simple task, a flash blinded him accompanied by a roar. The only few scenes he could catch sight of was stained by blood, it was no more than a blur. Something or someone pulling from his arm, crying, yelling, moaning, a loud bang and a fierce blow that knocked him unconscious. The fear, the hole that dug down his stomach...

Selos leapt on his place in a pinch, the sudden feeling sent a chill down his spine feeling suddenly colder, though weather condition was unimportant to him. His breathing was quick and heavy, vampires couldn't sleep, but to compensate the lack of sleep he could disconnect his mind and give it some rest, even if it wasn't as rewarding. What he just experienced wasn't a nightmare, but sure it was vivid, he recalled his concealed memories and disturbed his slumber schedule. Sighing, he sat back on the hard mattress that composed his single accommodation, ran his fingers through his own purple locks tranquilizing himself. It was a mood breaker, but there was no time for that.

He scrutinized the only room that functioned as his shelter, it was empty, no enemies around, nothing out of ordinary, a couple pieces of furniture to store the necessary and no more. This kind of tiny homes where an insult to humans, but it served him well for his purpose. Looking outside a small window high on the wall he was able to tell the hour. It was nightfall; apparently, he would be early for work today.

A strange shine brightened his eyes, he wasn't glad with his current position in this damned city, but at least he could unleash all his complaints through his job. He stood up and slid on a clean shirt from the organized hangers to cover his pale skin, also choose from his large variety of scarves the one for tonight: A scarlet scarf, which ends had the shape of blood drops. He plastered something similar to a smirk on his face while picking up a dark jacket that would work to hide his possible weapons and other artifacts.

_Later..._

The streets were replete of people in an endless flow, the racket could be enough to cause him a headache, twisting his features to a sneer. The cold touch of the steel handle made him feel glad announcing the reaching of his objective, as quiet and swiftly as possible he made his way inside the bar eluding people's attention. Plexus was home to his new target, who was it? He wasn't certain of it, he just knew he had to locate and exterminate someone in said building. He didn't know if it was someone working there, making business or attending regularly as a client. Selos just knew he had a short amount of days to encounter said person.

The purple-head traced his way among the people to sit on a corner of the bar, ordering a strong drink just like everyone else. He would maintain a low profile for tonight, he was just going to observe and extract all the information he can lay his eyes upon. Quickly enough he started analyzing every person in the room looking for someone interesting. There were few girls and mostly sex workers with filthy looking faces proper for smugglers, men in suits trying to look high class to attract attention, people whispering to each other and dissimulating the exchange of merchandise. He could notice it all, he had quite a while in this and was able to see a lot of things others would miss. Yet again, all those appearances could be just a cover so he didn't buy it and judge at first glance, he took his time.

So far someone caught his sight, he felt his eyes would just glue to the charisma of a certain someone. It was rather interesting to observe the movements of the bartender, his ability and swiftness could be put at better use than just sliding drinks around in that rat hole. It also resulted fascinating how he kept an eye on everyone in the bar, he could easily look out for orders or possible troublemakers.

After spending a long time looking through people and having close the previously named bartender, he attempted to start a small conversation after a third round of drinks. **"Boring night."** said out loud enough to catch his attention. **"And this long night has just started"** his sharp emerald eyes moved to meet the boy, in any case he was wondering if he was talking to himself or someone else.


End file.
